Unlockable Costume Pieces
Overview There are several costume pieces that can be unlocked. Below is a list and requirements for obtaining them. Head Hats Witch's Hat Earn the Ten Times the Victor Badge as part of Katie Hannon's Task Force in Croatoa. *Individual character. Stocking Cap During the Winter Event 2005 and Winter Event 2006 this Santa Hat could be unlocked on characters. *Individual character. Hair Victory Laurel Valentine's Day Event 2006, along with Hellenic Sandals, get someone to sign up using your trial code and both you and the signer upper get these. *All characters. Valentine's Day Event 2007, completing the mission from DJ Zero. * Individual character. Arachnos Helmets There were several special helmets available for those that had a Pre-Order City of Villains code. The helmets varied by which store you purchased your pre-order from. View them here. *All characters. Helmet Types: * Wolf Spider Helmet (Black or Red) * Crab Spider Helmet * Mystic Helmet * Blood Widow Helmet Other Ear Muffs Winter Event 2006, login during it. *Individual character *Found under Details 1 Upper Body Special Tops Toga Valentine's Day Event 2006, login during it. Valentine's Day Event 2007, completing the mission from DJ Zero. *Individual character. Shoulders Epaulets Heroes: Obtain the Task Force Commander Badge by obtaining these badges through their respective Task Forces: *Individual hero character. Chest Detail Arachnos Symbol Heroes and Villains: Activate/Upgrade account with CoV Collector's Edition code. *All characters. Gloves Furry Gloves Awarded by the Crystallized Badge as part of the Winter Event 2006. Part of a set with ear muffs and Furry Boots. *Individual character. Lower Body Boots Hellenic Sandals Valentine's Day Event 2006, along with Victory Laurel, get someone to sign up using your trial code and both you and the signer upper get these. *All characters. Valentine's Day Event 2007, completing the mission from DJ Zero. * Individual character. Furry Boots Unlocked by the Frosty Badge which was awarded as part of the Winter Event 2006. Part of a set with ear muffs and Furry Gloves. *Individual character. Back Capes CoH Collector's Edition Also called "Cape of the Four Winds" Heroes and Villains: Activate/Upgrade account with CoH Collector's Edition code. This also gives all characters the V.I.P. Badge and a new inherent power, Prestige Power Slide (same as sprint, different animation). *All characters. CoV Collector's Edition Heroes and Villains: Activate/Upgrade account with CoV Collector's Edition code. *All characters. Patterns Heart Costume Valentine's Day Event 2007 * Individual character. Complete Sets Justice and Sinister Sets Activate/Upgrade account with Good Versus Evil Edition code, or the Good Versus Evil goodie pack code. *All characters. Vanguard Costume Set :Main Article: Vanguard Costume Pieces Consists of 8 different pieces, all of which are available only in the Rikti War Zone. Weapon Customization :Main Article: Weapon Customization Weapon Customization is a system that was released as part of Issue 11 where players can select the look of drawn weapons for those power sets that use drawn weapons. Weapon Customization is essentially a costume option that is only available to certain powersets. Changing your weapon model in no way changes the effects of the powers that use them. See Also *Invention Made Costumes *Veteran Reward Costumes *Vanguard Costume Pieces *Weapon Customization Category:Gameplay Category:Costumes